Sentinels StarGates and Power Rangers?
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: What if Sarra was caught in the NID sting raid, what if she had been found by the SG-1 Team? What would happen? Rated M mature.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers I don't own Sentinel or SG-1 After I read Past present and prologue, I had to write this. Rated M mature. Around 2001 for year. Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee is mine. Blair cop, Dino Thunder PR. AU(Mentions of Castle)

Sentinels, Stargates and Power Rangers?:

It was a regular raid for the SG-1 team, and NID was at the source of the raid. They'd been doing experiments again, and there was a dark room. "Jack!" Daniel said.

"Okay Danny, I'm coming, not til I come!" He said. Daniel waited, but he was nearly vibrating. Daniel felt someone there. There was a moaning. "Someone..." he went rigid. "Danny?" Jack asked.

"Someone..please...just..." "Oh..." She moaned as she knelt at her knees. There was a light, and Jack turned it on and she skittered to the end of the cage. "Please!" she pleaded. He looked at Jack. "Turn it off." He said. He turned it off, and then he placed a flash light right side up and turned that on instead and that made her calm down. "Who are ye?" She choked.

There was a smile and a curse. "Lieutenant, its Daniel." The woman cocked her head. "Danny?" She asked. "Where am I?" "Who had me?" She asked. He sighed. "NID." She growled at that. "Bloody NID...Danny, open the door, I won't attack." She said. She smiled. "Danny they took my weapons." She said. He groused. "Your swords?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes." "Bastards..." "If I have Starhava; I'll be able to stand. The swords will be somewhere, I can hear Starlinia, she is callin' me." She said.

"Danny," She said. He looked at her. "Lieutenant?" He asked. "Sandburg, call him, when we get..." She collapsed. "Lieutenant!" He cried and got her in his arms. Teal'c helped Daniel by finding her belongings. Swords and guns and clothing. Cell phone. "Okay people lets move out!" Jack said and they got her through the Stargate.

"Medical Emergancy!" Daniel gasped as Teal'c got her in his arms and got her to the infermary. Sarra moaned and she smiled. "No more drugs..." she moaned. He nodded. "Dr. Fraiser will know." Sarra smiled at the name Fraiser. She sighed. "Call Sandburg, Danny, or Ellison or Banks. All in me phone. And Tommy." He nodded. "On it." "Rest."

She rested as he got her to the infermary. She slept. Dr. Fraiser looked her over, and then she nodded. "She's just tired, mostly, and injuries were deep but now healing." She said. Daniel smiled. "That was the swords. They help her heal." Fraiser, Jack and the rest of the team looked at Daniel. "Danny?" "You know this woman?" Daniel nodded at Jack's voice.

"She's an old friend." he said. The room in the infermary was dark, and she slept, and then she called in her nightmare. Daniel went ridged. "I've got to get to her." he said and he dashed off to get to her side. She smiled as she felt him come in the room. "Danny?" She moaned. "Here babe." he said and he took her hand in his. She smiled as he touched her. He kissed her forhead.

"Called Tommy yet?" She asked. He shook his head. "What, you scared boy?" He smiled. She grinned. "Give me mah phone?" She was handed it, and she called Tommy. "SILVER!" He cried as he got her. "Where are you?!" "Are you alright?" He babbled.

"How long was I gone?" She countered. He smiled. "Nearly a month and no word!" she cursed at that. "No wonder your pulling out your already short hair dear one." She smiled as she said that.

"I am fine. Safe, with an old friend." "Can't tell you more than that." She said. Daniel cleared his throat. "I am Dr. Daniel Jackson, I am with Sarra right now, we're in Colorado Springs." He said. Tommy sighed. "I'm going to come to the airport, and bring Ellison." He said and Sarra smiled. "Ye might want to bring Blair too." She said.

"Right. My students are going to have to do without me for a while." Sarra winced. "Sorry O." She said and he smiled. "Its okay, I'm glad I can hear you. I missed you and there's some other stuff I need to fill you on." Sarra smiled. "Okay bro, see you soon." She said. She smiled, as he cut the line, and she turned off her phone and charged it. She looked at Daniel. "So Danny, we good?" He nodded.

He kissed her forhead again. "Glad your alright Silver." He teased and she rolled her eyes. "Can we trust your team?" She asked. He nodded. Sarra smiled. He smiled. "Rest." She nodded. "Thanks Daniel, you have my six, I appreciate that." He nodded.

SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR

She slept, and there was a person at the Mountain, after Daniel met him at the airport well, three people. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, as she felt him she opened her eyes. "Gods..." she murmured. Daniel brought them in. She smiled. She winced as her head started buzzing and Tommy took her in his arms as he held her. "Lieutenant!" He cried. She smiled. "Tom..." she sighed, and got her in his arms, and behind her, and she sighed, as he touched her. "Tommy." He smiled. "You are not getting out of my sight for a long time chica." She sighed. "Oliver. I have work just as you do." He shook his head. "No princess...this is not happening again!" He groused.

"Oliver..." she said and Jim smiled. "Babe." "You know he's gonna complain." She rolled her dark blue eyes. She smiled and relented. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Tommy, just...please..." He smiled. "Stay?" He asked and she nodded. He curled in her arms. "Jim, you explain it?" She asked.

He nodded. Tommy handed him the paperwork. He smiled. "I get to tell them." Sarra nodded. She smiled as she closed her eyes. He went to her and kissed her forhead. "Rest old soldier I've got your six." She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jim." She said. He touched her face and her hand, her good one. "I've got your six too Commander." Sarra smiled at Blair. "Blair..." He smiled. "Curly." She muttered. She smiled as she closed her eyes he nodded and went to Daniel who nodded and told the others to meet them.

Jack reminded Jim of Megan O'Conner a little. Blair thought of his old professor back in Cascade University. As they sat General Hammond smiled. "How is our patient?" he asked. Jim smiled. "Cranky." He said. Blair grinned. "She's resting Tommy's looking after her." He said and smiled.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. Sarra curled in his arms. "Tommy..." He smiled. "I've got you." "Rest." She sighed. "This bastard...held me for a month..." "Goddess..." He smiled. "Easy love." He said and she sighed. "So you killed him yet?" He shook his head. "He's my old anthropologist partner. Anton Mercer." Sarra winced. "He's the man that funded yer research. You mean." She answered. He nodded. "He's also Trent's father." Sarra winced.

Sarra kissed her friend. "Sorry." she said. He nodded. She sighed as she slept again.

Blair meanwhile was explaining Burton's theory of Sentinels Jim was getting nervous, and Jack was too. Sarra smiled in her sleep, and there were no more nightmares. Jim sighed. "So this is who she is Guardian, Sorceress, and ass kicker." He said and Blair grinned. "Especially your ass when your not treating me right." He crowed.

Jim rolled his eyes. She sighed in Tommy's arms. She felt better, and she closed her eyes, "I'm better." "Some, I could eat a freaking Go'auld but they're tough and stringy and funny tasting I'm sure." He chuckled. "I could go for pizza." "Chinese, and Chocolate cake." She whined. He laughed.

He nodded. "Alright, I can contact General Hammond to see if we can wrangle something better, and get you organized again." She nodded. "Need to do some Katas, make some calls, file some paperwork." She said. "Recenter my body too, with the magick." She muttered.

She closed her eyes. A migraine started and Tommy got rid of it quickly. "Food Tommy." She growled. "Coffee." She growled. He laughed. 

"Right." "After you drink water Torrens." He gave her a bottle and she drank two to satisfy him before the IV was taken out. Sarra smiled as she started to bounce. He looked at her. "You should be flat out." Sarra grinned, "MAGICK." She chortled and he nodded.

She hugged him. "Thanks." She said. He smiled. Sarra felt better. "Lets get the others." she said. She smiled. Sarra smiled as she went with Tommy to the others. Sarra smiled as Jim came to her, hugged her, in a full embrace, looked at her, her eyes bright against his, through her glasses. "Aye." "I'm good, I'm whole." He hugged her again as Blair did, she chuckled. "Boys, some air to let me breathe." She asked. He released her and Daniel came and hugged her too. "Ach gravedigger..." Jack and Blair smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes. Her loves smiled. "Shut up Sentinel hunter." She looked at Blair and he smiled. She smiled. She felt his arms around her. "Blair?" She asked. He let her go. "Glad your alright." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Dear ones, this is nothin' I haven't done before." She said.

He touched her face. "Don't go scaring us like that again." Sarra smiled. "Keeps you on yer toes, and I'm not as bad as the four of you put together in a locked room." She groused then sighed. Sarra closed her eyes. Her phone rang. She groaned. "What now?" She whined. Tommy laughed. She swatted his chest. "Ow...siver..." He whined. "Not one more word outta ye." She groused.

"Torrens." She barked. She smiled. There was a weird babble. "What?" she asked. "Slow down." "Aye aye. No. No. Fine I'd be. I've got Tommy and a few friends with me." She said. "Aye." "Fine I am Téa. Tell Blondie I'm fine." "Tell Yugi not to worry." She said. "I'll give you what I can later." "Was kidnapped now rescued, safe. On Earth United States. Colorado Springs and that's all I give you." She said.

Her call with them was short and she smiled as she sighed and turned off the call. "Finally." She said. She felt better, and she curled in his arms, as Tommy held her. He sighed. She quirked an eyebrow. "Tommy?" He smiled. "Its okay." She heard. "Just hungry." she groused. He nodded.

Sarra smiled. She felt better and as she did she felt his heart at her side. "Tommy?" She quiried. He took her out of the room and somewhere private. "Siver...you were lost for a month! I couldn't find you!" She looked at the shock he was in. She smiled as she did, had tears down her face. "I thought of nothin' but getting back...I knew ye were going crazy." She smiled. He hugged her.

"Thank you." She said. "Fer keepin' the faith, for findin' me." She said. He nodded. "Always." She heard. "And I will always be there for you too, dear one." He leaned over her in a huge bear hug. "Ugh, Red Shadow..." "Should we tell the SG-1 team about Power Rangers?" She whispered. He sighed. "Yes." he said and Sarra raised an eyebrow.

"Red Leader..." "Lets ride." Sarra smiled as she went to the room after food and they talked to the SG-1 team. "And, we are still fighting, at least some of us who can't turn down the Power." She stared at Tommy and hit him in the back of the head. "OW! SIVER!" He whined. She laughed.

Tommy sighed. "They don't believe us." Sarra smiled. "Give 'em a demonstration?" she said. He smiled. "Black Brachio Ranger Power Up! HA!" Sarra rolled her eyes. "Silver Zeo Power." She said. And then she turned to Tommy. "I swear you took that from Serena. She'll kick yer butt." He laughed. She detransformed as did Tommy.

Sarra closed her eyes. "That takes it out of a girl." He rolled his eyes. "Siver..." She laughed. "Just feed me and I'll be quiet." He laughed. "Like that's going to happen." She shoved his head with her good hand. Jack blinked. "What do you do with that Power?" Sarra smiled sadly. "Save the universe." Tommy ran a finger under her tears. She shrugged.

He rubbed her back as she held back the tears in her eyes. She shook her head and smiled. He looked at her. "Siver?" She smiled. "Red Leader?" she quiried. He dried her eyes. Jack waved a hand in front of their faces. "Excuse me what is that whole, Red Leader business? Isn't he black?" She nodded. "He was my leader for team Zeo and he was red as well as white morphin and green morphin." "Red leader for two teams." "Longest running Ranger here." she pointed to the doctor.

He rolled his eyes. "The Power likes your ass too much bro." She said and he smiled. "I was just glad I could help on that all Red Ranger mission, I stil wanna kick your ass bro for that one." she groused. He smiled "Sorry Silver. Wanted you out of it as much as you could. You went through hell." Sarra smiled. "And there was no stoppin' me or else Trey would've kicked your ass too." He sighed. "Better than C of D, big Red, or I would've had to kick some more ass." She groused. "As it was I had a new Red Ranger to give some scrap to by almost hanging him off the AG bridge 'cause the whole thing with Zordon." She groused.

Sarra smiled as she closed in Tommy's arms as he held her. He smiled as she curled in her arms. "Thanks luv." Sarra smiled as he sighed. "Rest." She smiled. "Food first." She groused and Blair made sure she got something better. He smiled as she ate, and she curled against Tommy again. "Big Red?" She asked and he looked at her. He held her. "Thank you." She said.

SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR SSPR

Sarra closed her eyes. He got her to rest and he got her down on the comfortable cot, and he took his spot at her side, watching her six. Daniel came to see Tommy and have a conversation with him. "Tommy?" "Its Daniel." He smiled. "What is it?" He asked softly. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked. Tommy nodded. "Yeah. She's stubborn." He smiled. Daniel looked at him.

"You love her?" He asked. Tommy jerked. "No, its...complicated." Daniel's eyes searched the dark browns. "Tell me." Daniel asked. Tommy sighed as he ran through his short spikes. "I...care about her, what she's been through, what we've been through," "It brought us closer together." He said.

"She's very dear to me." He said. He smiled. "You have a smile." He said. Tommy jerked. "She brought life and light to my life." He smiled. "She's kept me busy." He said and Daniel laughed softly. "Jason'd be so proud of her." Sarra smiled as she moaned, "Tommy?" She asked. He smiled. "Here Silver." Silence, and then, "Ugh..." She muttered. "Arm...back...neck." he held his hands over her old war wounds and two flares of black light emerged from his hands and shone over her. She felt better. "Gods..." She muttered. "Tommy?" He smiled. "Torrens." She smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Easy old woman." He said. She scoffed and smiled and got up and groaned. "Shit...time?" she asked. Tommy looked at his watch. "Four pm." She rolled her eyes. "Shit." she rubbed her eyes. "Tommy?" He smiled. "Silver." She moved up, putting her body up, she moved and did vertebra of her body so she would be okay to get up.

"Lieutenant?" He asked. She smiled. "Fine." "Mostly." "Red, I..." He smiled. She sighed. The air was so thick with emotion Daniel just kept quiet. "Bro I..." She sighed and she started to sob. Her head was in her hands, and he held her and she smiled. "Easy Silver." He said.

"Lieutenant?" He asked again after a time. "Aye." "Fine." He smiled. "Tired." "That cage was not the best to sleep in." He held her. "Mondo's was better. I actually got sleep." He rolled his eyes. He smiled. "Silver..." she shrugged. She smiled.

He ran a hand over her hair and face. "Lieutenant?" she smiled. He looked at her. "Ell T?" He asked. "Dear one. I'm fine.." He nodded. He looked at her. "Food?" "Or shower?" She smiled. "Shower." "Food." "Was stuff from my place brought?" She asked. He nodded. "Thank you." she said. "Always." He said. He smiled.

"Oliver?" she asked. He smiled. He didn't say anything. She sighed, as he gave her her glasses. "Aye." She ran a hand over her face before she put them on. She woke up. "Daniel?" She asked. She smiled. "Sorry." She said. She shut down immediately with figuring what he might have heard.

Sarra sighed. She smiled. "Okay boys. I've got to get clean." she said and moved slowly. He helped her and she smiled as she got in one of the communal showers and then dressed, and she smiled, as she winced an old wound. She didn't mind. She got dressed, and he smiled. "You look better." he said and she laughed. "Brat." She chided as she pulled on her weapons and her leather coat that Jason gave her.

"Lady, we okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Why wouldn't we be?" she asked. She smiled. He smiled. Sarra nodded. He smiled and she nodded. "What now?" she asked. "Hammond has to talk to you." Sarra nodded. "Alright, Daniel. I know you've been quiet old man. This thing with me and Tommy...I just" He nodded.

"No problems lady." She smiled. "Thanks old man." She hugged him. He nodded. He let her go, and she went and talked with General Hammond who had a few words with her about keeping the SGC a secret. She nodded. "Right sir." she said. "Classified." She said. "As much as my old Black Ops." She said and she blushed. "Did I say that out loud?" Tommy chuckled. "Keep your secrets old woman." he said. She smiled.

"Thanks gang." She said. "For believing in me and keeping _my _secret too. Its just as important as yours." They nodded. Sarra nodded. She looked at Daniel. "Keep out of trouble." She said and he laughed. Jim and Blair smiled and she shook her finger at them. "That goes double for you." She said and Jim got her in a hug and she sighed. She smiled as she got a round of hugs or handshakes.

Sarra closed her eyes. "Alright kids, we'd better get movin'. New York is next." She moaned. "Got to contact the 21st." she said. "Javi is going to ream me a new one..." She groused.

She sighed. Tommy smiled. "Okay Silver. We go." She blushed. "Tommy..." Sarra moaned. She smiled as she went with him up out of the mountain after saying goodbye. Jim and Blair said goodbye in their own private way with her, outside the mountain, and Sarra grinned as Tommy got her in transport, and she snuggled close against him.

And New York. Tommy did a shudder. He wasn't sure he could let her do New York, again, alone.


End file.
